This invention is basically best suited for automobiles and power generation followed by the preceding US parent application of “Double bar single wheel rotary combustion engine”. Now-a-days reciprocating engine is widely used in automobile and power generation sector for its low wear rate and comparative high torque. But the downside exists as a good portion of fuel is lost to generate this torque. The most efficient reciprocating engine exhibits its fuel conversion efficiency not more than 35%. But on a varying speed during transportation, this fuel efficiency becomes even much lower. However a hybrid electric power system is introduced in automobile sector which eliminates most of its loss in efficiency under varying condition on road which elevates the overall engine efficiency closer to 35%. Though reciprocating engine in no doubt that producing a helpful power for daily use but not enough handsome power to produce in terms of gradually diminishing fossil fuel used. As the lost fuel energy cannot be resurrected therefore better efficient engine is needed to save the remaining fossil fuel reservoir on earth inasmuch as possible.
Reciprocating engine basically loses heat energy through the intermediate linkage between the piston and the crankshaft and this unused heat energy is responsible for global warming. Being aware of this situation the inventor motivated himself to propose this rotary engine. This rotary engine comprises less complexity and minimal components between the after burnt gas exposure to the power delivery shaft therefore demonstrating an acceptable efficiency in terms of the theory of torque.
This rotary engine can be operable with any gasoline or hydrogen fuel. To generate hydrogen fuel it should be wise not to use the electricity generated on the land. Rather an alternative system can be adopted for using solar panel on the sea side to do the job of hydrolysis. The hydrogen fuel can also be used in the reciprocating engine but due to low efficiency the global warming cannot be resisted. Considering the facts above the proposed rotary engine thus being modified enough and subsequently equipped with a simplified converting linkage along with a gradually increased combustion surface on the moving parts in order to achieve a higher efficiency over the existing rotary and reciprocating engine.